


A Science Experiment Gone Wrong

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, ClexaWeek2017, F/F, anya was mentioned, bellamy has a headache, lincoln's a flirt, murphy just wanted to say hi, octavia's starstruck, raven's a genius, stuck together, stuck together literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017#Fic submission for Wednesday's theme, Stuck Together (03/01)Last class of the day, everyone just wants to get up and leave. But that wouldn’t be a normal day if nothing bizarre happens. Raven is not just good tinkering with gadgets, she’s also a genius with chemicals provided there are no unexpected incidents. Clarke was one of her unwitting victims. New girl Lexa was not amused.





	

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Clarke asked as she leaned over the table to look at the concoction that Raven was mixing.

“Ye of little faith,” Raven said as she glanced at Clarke with a smirk. “Just wait and see. I just need to heat it a bit, add a tinge of magnesium and it will be done!” Raven carefully lifted the test tube when out of nowhere Octavia appeared beside her, bumping her hand holding the test tube. Unable to control it, the test tube was thrown sideways and the contents landed squarely on Clarke’s left shoulder. Squealing at the sting, Clarke jumped up and spun around the room in panic until she bumped accidentally into the girl who was trying to move away from her path.  She then slipped, bringing down the girl with her.

“Sorry,” Clarke said to the girl.

In response, the girl just rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. Tried. Something was stuck on her right shoulder weighing her down. Looking at her side, she realized it was not something but a someone. “Can you move.” The tone indicating it was not a request.

Clarke shifted away but only managed to pull the girl with her again. Struggling to get away from each other, they performed a bizarre tug-of-war with their shoulders in front of their classmates and teacher.

“Ahem…” Both looked up at Raven who was smiling sheepishly at them. “The thing is… ahh… the potion actually acts like a glue when it’s not yet heated. Your shoulders are stuck together.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, I know how to fix this. I just need to make the antidote.”

“And how long will that take, Ms. Reyes?” The teacher asked as he glared at Raven.

“Around 30 minutes or maybe an hour…”

The teacher groaned and rubbed his forehead. His migraine was acting up and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep it off. “Get to it, Ms. Reyes. And you two, just find a seat and wait it out.” He then raised his head and addressed the other students. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

When most of the students had already left, being the last class for today, Raven walked over to the teacher. “Mr. Blake, can Octavia stay? I need some help.”

 “You’re not even part of this class.” Mr. Blake glared at Octavia. Then seeing Raven looked at him expectantly, he shrugged in defeat. “Fine,” he said as he went back to his table.

Raven and Octavia went to the store room and started gathering the ingredients. Clarke and the other girl were still on the floor.

“Maybe we should get up.” Clarke said as she turned her head towards the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes once more but nodded her agreement. Slowly, they managed to stand up. Then Clarke pointed to the chairs on the side. Pulling them together, the two sat on them.

“So… I’ve never seen you before today… are you new here?”

“This is my first day.”

“Well, welcome to Arcadia High.” Clarke said trying to sound cheerful. “I’m Clarke,” she added as she extended her right hand towards the girl.

The girl let out an unamused snort but still shook Clarke’s hand. “I’m Lexa.”

“It’s not usually as eventful like today.” Clarke said.

“Yey me. I guess I’m lucky.” Lexa snapped at her. “Thank the stars. Alleluia.”

“Hey, there is no need to be sarcastic.” Clarke snapped back. “It was an accident.”

“Just what I need to wrap up this wonderful day, get stuck with a blonde.”

“Was that supposed to be joke?”

“Do you see me laughing?”

Before Clarke can respond, Raven and Octavia returned. “Don’t worry guys. I’ll make this as quickly as possible.” Raven said before turning her attention to the chemicals in front of her.

“There you are,” a man’s voice ran out as someone stepped inside the room. “I was waiting outside when I heard about an incident with the new girl. Figured it was you.” He leaned towards Lexa and at Clarke, saw how they are stuck together, and started laughing. “Wait till Anya hears about this.”

“That’s not funny, Lincoln.” Lexa said furiously.

“It kindda is,” Octavia spoke up as she stared at the laughing man wide-eyed. “Hi, I’m Octavia.”

“Lincoln. The pleasure is all mine.” Lincoln responded as he grasped Octavia’s hand and gave it a kiss.

“Oh my God,” Lexa muttered to herself, she wasn’t in the mood to watch Lincoln flirt. “How long?” She barked at Raven.

“Woah, ease up there commander. Just give me a few more minutes.” Raven answered without turning towards them.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just grumpy because Mom did not buy her favorite Pop-Tart, so she left without eating breakfast. And it would be a safe assumption that she skipped lunch as well based on the number of books she borrowed from the library.” Lincoln said as he leaned towards Octavia, smiling at her.

“You’re brother and sister?” Clarke asked, confused.

“Adoption, Clarke. Look it up,” Lexa answered curtly.

Clarke stood up, dragging Lexa with her, and faced Raven. “Can you hurry it up? I don’t think I can stand a minute more of Miss Sunshine here.” Then she turned to Lincoln. “What flavor?”

“What?” Lincoln asked back.

“What flavor of Pop-Tart?”

“Frosted S’mores.” He glancing at Clarke before turning back his attention to Octavia.

Clarke moved again, Lexa at her side, and started rummaging through her bag. Then with a triumphant yell, she waved a box of Frosted S’mores Pop-Tart. Lexa’s frown disappeared as she looked longingly at the box. “If I give you one, will you please just shut up until Raven fixes us?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Lexa said as she reached out for the box and got one. Then she sat down and started tearing through the snack. Clarke closed her eyes in gratitude for the peaceful silence broken occasionally as Lincoln and Octavia talked in hushed tones and the sounds of glass tinkling as Raven continued to work on the remedy. Then suddenly, she felt that weird feeling that someone was watching her. Opening her eyes, she found Lexa intently staring at her.

“Can I have one more?”

That wasn’t exactly what Clarke hoped to hear from the brunette with hazel eyes, who even scowling she realized was mesmerizing. But before she can say or do anything, Raven jumped in front of them.

“Booyah!” Raven cried out as she showed them a half filled test tube. “Okay, get ready to separate, you two,” she added as she poured the contents between Clarke and Lexa’s shoulders. “Now gently pull away.”

Clarke closed her eyes, slowly inched away from Lexa. Then surprisingly without any pain, she was suddenly free.

“Thank you Lord,” Lexa muttered as she rubbed the red spot on her right shoulder. “I would say thank you,” she said to Raven, “if you weren’t the root cause of all of this.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Raven said with a confident grin.

Lexa looked at her confounded before shaking her head. She then picked up her books and dumped them inside her bag. “Let’s go, Linc,” Lexa said as she started walking towards the door. Lincoln smiled once again at Octavia, then he sat up, and followed his sister.  Lexa was almost at the door when Clarke called out her name. Turning her head, she saw Clarke threw a Pop-Tart at her. Stretching slightly, Lexa caught it smoothly. She gave Clarke a quick nod and headed out.

“What was that about?” Murphy asked he passed Lexa and Lincoln on the way in.           

“Nothing, just a Pop-Tart with my number on it.” Clarke said with a cocky grin.

Mr. Blake stood up and went over to their table. “Didn’t I just spend 15 minutes listening to you two bicker?”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded.

“Okay, just checking,” Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother stared at Clarke with exasperation before returning to his table. He was only older by a few years but sometimes it felt like more.

“Come on, she’s hot.” Clarke said with a grin.

“Yes, he is.” Octavia said as she continued to stare dreamily at the door.


End file.
